Ante todo, princesa
by Miss Lefroy Black
Summary: Mithian no quiere privilegios y es uno de los motivos por los que discute constantemente con su padre. Es por eso por lo que decide pasearse un rato por el pueblo.
1. Envidia

**Disclaimer:** Nada del mundo de Merlín me pertenece.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Viñetas de emociones" del foro En una tierra mítica y en una época mágica._

Personaje: **Mithian.**

* * *

**Ante todo****, princesa**

* * *

**I. Envidia**

Había salido de palacio montada en su corcel negro camino al pueblo.

Aquella mañana, había discutido, una vez más, con su padre,el rey Rodor de Nemeth. Los motivos fueron los mismos de siempre. A pesar de tenerlo todo, a Mithian le gustaba salir desapercibida. Se consideraba alguien simple, sin necesidad de tener tantos privilegios.

Al llegar al pueblo, dejó amarrado su caballo y comenzó a andar por las calles hasta llegar a un pequeño mercado que había colocado en mitad de una plaza. La princesa, oculta bajo su caperuza blanca, pasó por los puestos observando cada objeto con detenimiento.

Se quedó mirando a un niño pequeño que la observaba con detenimiento. Seguramente le sorprendía su vestimenta ya que él llevaba ropajes un tanto andrajosos. Mithian se agachó y le dio al niño dos monedas de oro; éste las sostuvo entre sus manos con los ojos como platos.

Una mujer, posiblemente su madre, cogió al pequeño y agradeció a la princesa su generosidad. Mithian contempló la escena durante un par de minutos. Observó cómo la madre le hablaba a su hijo de aquella manera tan suave. Por una vez en su vida, Mithian deseó haber podido estar así con su madre.


	2. Compasión

**II. Compasión**

Continuó su paseo por los puestos del pueblo. Se dio cuenta de que había de todo: desde telas y bisutería hasta carnes variadas y verduras. La joven sonrió al recordar a su cocinera, Erica. Su madre jamás la dejaba ir con ella; decía que una princesa no podía codearse con los plebeyos.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando escuchó unos gritos no muy lejos de allí. Mithian se acercó y vio cómo una vendedora de un puesto de verduras regañaba fuertemente a un muchacho, acusándolo duramente de robarle. El chico, entre lágrimas, le explicó entrecortadamente a la vendedora que no tenía dinero para comer, que su padre los había abandonado y que su hermana pequeña se moría de hambre. Esto, a la vieja vendedora le importó bien poco y quería que le pagase igualmente.

La princesa, sin mediar palabra alguna, le ofreció a la vendedora una bolsita llena de monedas de oro y le dijo que, con lo que sobrara, que dejara al chico tomar lo que deseara. El muchacho se lo agradeció enteramente mientras que la vendedora se quedó sin saber qué hacer.

Era la primera vez que hacía un acto como aquel y se sentía muy satisfecha por ello.


	3. Optimismo

**III. Optimismo**

La joven princesa pensó que ya iba siendo hora de regresar a palacio. Buscó entre la muchedumbre su caballo y se subió en él.

Camino a casa, comenzó a rememorar lo ocurrido aquel día. Primero, la mirada de asombro de aquel niño. Se echó a reír al recordar sus ojos, palpando algo que, para él, sería algo así como algo casi imposible.

Fue entonces cuando se le vino a la mente la imagen del muchacho llorando por algo de comida. Siempre se quejaba de que su padre no le dejaba ser como ella quisiera, pero jamás la abandonaría, ni dejaría que pasara hambre. Su triste historia le hizo ver que era muy probable que, en ocasiones, podía llegar a ser algo dura con él.

Al llegar a casa, lo primero que hizo fue directamente a ver a su padre. Estaba reunido con unos amigos, así que, al verla, se extrañó de su presencia. Mithian, sin decir más, se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Acto seguido, salió de la estancia en silencio.

Aquel paseo hasta el pueblo le había hecho ver que ser quien era no era tan malo como se pensaba. Y estaba feliz.

* * *

.

_**NDA:** En fin, esto ha sido todo. Cada viñeta contiene 200 palabras exactas. Pensaba hacerlo de 155, pero al final lo subí a 200 que nunca lo había probado así._

_Espero que os haya gustado._

_Un saludo muy grande y hasta la próxima._

_**~Miss Lefroy Black~**_


End file.
